Boy hostage?
by Heroicagal
Summary: Tim unfortunately has to experience his predecessors' often encountered problem, being kidnapped and held hostage. Only, since he has been abducted as Tim and not Robin his hands are tied figurative and literally to do anything. Who abducted him, & why?
1. Chapter 1

Boy hostage I am not. Well, at least that's the goal. That went out of style with the underwear Robin used to wear along with telling some of the worst jokes ever. Yet, here I am. Then again, I am currently not Robin, since I am in my civilian clothing. I wonder how _he_ ever put up with this, with what I heard it happened a lot. Still does. I really should have asked Dick for some advice on what to do if kidnapped, then again, I never thought I'd have to use it. Not like I could at this point much anyway. As the recently adopted son of Bruce Wayne, billionaire and playboy, I'd say odds are I would know some basics in self defense; not have a mastery of many martial art forms like I do. As Robin, escaping would be expected. As Tim Dra- Tim _Wayne_, it would be surprising and suspicious.

Bruce just recently took me in, as we are two of a kind. We both lost our parents to crime. My mother died first, then my father. My stepmother was driven over the edge by dad's death and has been on the lam ever since. Having no where to go, no family to take me in, I became the traditional Robin. Don't think I regret this, being Robin. Not one bit am I sorry. I have saved and improved so many lives, including Batman's. He needs a Robin, someone to help keep him mellow enough to operate smoothly in the field. But, as I said, I am not Robin right now, I am Bruce's son.

They came out of nowhere, the men in black and the woman who's name is a contradictory in itself. Mercy. Lex Luthor's right hand man (woman, in this case). Typical really. Lexcorp is one of the biggest competitors of Bruce's company. I suppose something like this was inevitable, especially with his track record. No, he has never actually been convicted, but everyone knows that he's guilty. Superman's archenemy. That's the person who ordered me abducted.

Which brings me to my current dilemma. My head is pounding from the great force used to slam that bat on it. Heh, bat, ironic- Focus! Head's a bit dizzy and I am still having trouble seeing things in singles instead of doubles. Restraints: silk chords, like the ones that are in our belts. Hard material to ever break or get loose of. I cannot speak, seeing as how there is something shoved in my mouth, gagging me. A cloth is wadded up and shoved in there, along with what I assume to be my own tie knotted tightly around my head, due to the fact it feels silky and I am short one tie. I hate being restrained, makes me feel so vulnerable. Ankles are bound as well, just as tight as my wrists behind my back. I nearly feel like face palming when I realize that just because I can't necessarily get out, I can still get my arms in front of me, and possibly untie my ankles. That hit to the head really must be affecting me more than I care to admit. I start to move when the van (yes, its a van, and yes its cliche) stops in a sudden jerk. The doors to the back fly open, and huge bulking figures grab onto me. I start kicking and thrashing when the click of a hammer on a gun stops me, and the cool metal rests on my head. Mercy is looking down at me, almost begging me to give her an excuse to pull the trigger. I stop. She smirks and continues on her way, the message well received. Guns. I. Hate. Guns. That's what killed my father, had me stand in his blood- never mind, can't let my mind wander. Taking in my surroundings, I make stock of the situation. I am being carried into a huge skyscraper, the Lexcorp building. Wow, there's Lex for you. Blatantly conceited, taunting how he can get away with anything. I grunt as the thugs carelessly let me collide with the wall on the way in. Mercy shoots me a glance, but seeing as how I am behaving, continues onto a private elevator. Oh yay, I get a special ride to the top.

None of the employees are around aside from the three who abducted me. Place seems almost deserted. Until we get to the office of the big man himself. Mercy strides right in, the goons dragging me in with them. "Lex, look what I got." her voice rings out in a happy and seductive tone. If Lex is Superman's Joker, then Mercy is Superman's Harley. Lex Luthor rises from his chair, turns to face us, and smiles as he sees me struggling (just started to again) fruitlessly against the iron grip these men have me in.

"Hello Timothy, come right in." his voice mockingly calls out. I am in pretty deep here aren't I? Boy hostage, maybe I am.


	2. Chapter 2

Worry was the feeling that was coursing through Bruce Wayne's being. Worry for his son. As his father, he had a right to be upset when Tim wasn't home from his party on time. Bruce was hosting a charity event, and Tim was to be there by now. Tim hadn't picked up his phone when he called, and that in itself was cause for alarm. Tim was very responsible; something like this was quite unusual for him to do.

One of his "friends" walked over, clearly intoxicated. "Hey Bruce, why the long face?" John Nichols asked. He was an investor in Wayne Enterprises. "Is it that stupid brat you adopted? To be honest, I wonder why you keep pickin' the deadbeats up. What with the circus freak, then the street urchin, and now a sniveling little rich boy. I mean, come on, he can take care of himself with the money his old man left him, why bother?" Drunk or not, that struck a nerve alright. Bruce whirled on the man and punched him square in the face. "You will _not _speak of any of my sons that way. UNDERSTAND?" Bruce roared. The man stumbled back, holding his now crooked nose. "Alright, alright, geez Bruce, no need to get huffy. I'm just tryin' to look out for ya." "Get out of my house." Bruce growled. The man gave him a dirty look, grabbed a bottle of champagne, took a swig and carrying it as one would an infant, he stumbled out the door. All eyes were on Bruce, and he gave them a small (fake) smile. "I'm sorry to end the festivities early, but I don't feel very well. Thank you for coming and for your donations, and I promise: next party won't be so…formal." That got a chorus of laughs as he winked at a section of hollow headed hotties. Giggling and nodding, people streamed out of the mansion, some too drunk to even get to their cars without aid. Bruce feeling something was wrong went to the Cave to see if he could find Tim. Maybe Bruce Wayne couldn't, but Batman sure as heck could.

BWBMBWBMBWBMBWBM

After several hours of trying to locate and/or contact Tim Alfred called down the stairs into the Cave. "Master Bruce, a package arrived by messenger, it is labeled 'urgent'." Feeling a foreboding sense of déjà vu Bruce mounted the stairs to where his faithful servant and friend was standing. Stress was evident in his features. Each and every one of Bruce's boys were like grandchildren to him, just as Bruce was like his son. The fact that one of them was missing caused him to be further strained than usual. When they were out on patrol, or even kidnapped together, at least they would have each other. He had no doubt that with the training each boy could stand on his own, but with the death of Jason, and the afore mentioned feeling of kinship with them, he felt nervous, on edge, and frankly worried sick.

Bruce grabbed the package and a box cutter. Ripping it open his heart nearly stopped beating. Inside was a necklace with two rings on them, Tim's parents' wedding rings on a chain that Bruce had bought for his birthday to specifically hold the tributes to his deceased family members. Bruce glowered at the items, like they were the cause of Tim's absence. He quickly set it down, and came upon another artifact. A watch, a very fine watch, Bruce had bought for Tim to commemorate his adoption. Lastly, there was another small envelope. Inside, there was instructions, at exactly one in the morning; he was to call the number listed. He was instructed to do nothing else, and do above all not involve the authorities or else. They simply left it at that, though the instructions had red smudges on them that changed his broiling anger into icy fear. Had they hurt him? If so, he would be sure to give them twice what they did to that boy.

BWBMBWBMBWBMBWBM

At thirty seconds until one in the morning he dialed the number. It rang for all of maybe five seconds before that smooth smirking tone answered. "Hello Mr. Wayne, how good of you to call." Bruce knew the second he heard the voice who it was, but played dumb. "Who are you, and what have you done with my boy?" The ferocity in his voice was real though. The man behind the phone chuckled. "Calm down. He's fine for now. He'll stay that way if you follow our instructions. Now I want you to-"But Bruce interrupted him, "Let me speak to him or I won't listen to one more word." Now the voice sounded annoyed. "Mr. Wayne, you are in no position to be making any demands. But you want to hear him, fine." A muffled cry of pain came shortly thereafter, causing him to move into a cold sweat. There was no mistaking who it was. "TIM!" Bruce shouted into the phone. The cursed voice chuckled again and said "Now will you listen Mr. Wayne?" Bruce gave a curt nod then realized Lex couldn't see him. A hoarse "yes" came from him and the voice was certainly pleased with this. "You are a leading investor in North Korea, trying to move Wayne Enterprises there. Simply put, stop, and you will see your son again relatively unharmed. If not, I can kill him right now. You have 24 hours to announce your withdrawal publicly, or I will start sending you pieces of little Timmy. Understand?" Bruce, this time keeping his tone level responded "Yes, but please. Let me speak with him." Satisfied with the response he was getting, there was a shuffling noise, and something sounded like it was being spit out. "Tim?" Bruce called tentatively. "Bruce, I'm okay so far. Don't do anything he says. He's just another power hungry nut, don't-"But he was cut off and he heard Lex muttering curses under his breath towards his son. "That's all you get, and by the way, he needs to learn some proper manners." In the background there was a soft groan of pain coming from Tim, and then he heard a "click" as the call ended. It was too fast to get a trace. Bruce slowly set down the phone, his face pale. Then, unsure of what else to do, he went to call Dick and tested the red matter from the instructions page for traces of Tim's DNA.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim struggled in his bonds. Waiting to be rescued was just not his style. Frustration coursed throughout him as he realized it was absolutely no use. There would be no getting out. His wrists were now tied to some sort of beam, so getting them in front of him wouldn't really be an option. Lex Luthor noticed his struggling and gave him a sarcastic glance of pity. "Poor boy, all tied up and no one to help you. Are you feeling angry?" Tim gave his best Batglare in response. "Lex, do you really think Wayne's going to do what you told him to?" Mercy asked. Turning his glance from the captive Teen Wonder, Luthor looked at Mercy, a sadistic smile on his face. "Of course, don't forget I have worked with him before. Wayne is a sentimental fool who would do anything to keep his 'family' together. He cares too much about others. That is to be his downfall."

DGNWDGNWDGNW

"Tim was _what?_" I practically yelled into my phone. "He was kidnapped Dick." Bruce responded. "By who, why, and is he alright?" I asked. "So far I believe. I followed the instructions and contacted the kidnapper; this is what was said in the conversation." Bruce plays back the call and I wince at each remark Lex makes at Tim clench my fists when I hear his small sounds of pain. Nobody could just threaten my family and think they can get away with it. "I'm coming over; I'll meet you in the cave. Nightwing out."

When I arrived I saw Bruce analyzing some sort of paper. "What's that?" I ask. Bruce jumps. Wait a minute, Bruce jumped? Oh boy, that's not good. He only does that when he is either pretending as Bruce, or he is really on edge. "The instructions page, I'm looking for traces of DNA." "But I thought you knew it was Luthor?" "Not DNA for whom the kidnapper is (there's no prints or anything to identify anyone), but to make sure it's not blood." "Blood?" I ask, growing pale. I look at the sheet of paper and my heart sinks. It is speckled with a dark crimson liquid, now congealed from the period of time it has been on the surface. Did they, no they wouldn't really, did they cut up Tim already? Was he missing fingers or toes, maybe an ear like in old style Mafia kidnappings? I shuddered, my gut twisting into a knot. Timmy, my little brother. If anything had happened to that kid- "It's his alright." Bruce states grimly, rage evident in his features. My face probably is a direct reflection of his, anger and worry coursing throughout my veins. "You don't think they, you know-"I start to trail off, not wanting to finish. "I doubt they have severely harmed him yet, most likely they cut him and put blood on the paper as a scare tactic. Common in kidnapping throughout Gotham. Luthor is trying to cover his tracks, throw us off into thinking it's somebody from Gotham." "Idiot." I mutter. "Master Bruce, Master Clark is here as you requested." Alfred called. "Good, send him down." I raise an eyebrow. "Superman?" "I wanted his input on some of the likely places Lex would be hiding a kidnapping victim. As much as I hate to ask for Mr. Perfect's help, I don't want to take any chances with Tim's wellbeing at stake." I nod my approval, understanding his logic. "Bruce, what's going on that's so urgent? Lois is really annoyed that I have to come out here on our date night." I face palm, same old Clark Kent. "Luthor has kidnapped Tim." Superman becomes quiet for a moment. "How can I help?" He asks, and we get to work. Hang on bro, we'll find you.

TDRBTDRBTDRB

"Lex, you aren't really going to let the kid go are you? He can identify you to the cops." I hear Mercy question. Luthor laughs, "Of course not Mercy my dear. But what's wrong with giving him, and Wayne, a little false hope?"


	4. Chapter 4

They're going to kill me. Not all that surprising; now how am I going to get out of this before Bruce has to save my sorry rear. It's frustrating feeling so helpless. Right now Luthor and Mercy are gone and they left only one goon to watch me. I'm insulted. Then again, being trussed up as I am, and without my belt or any tool what so ever, I'm stuck. I sigh frustrated through my gag as Lex and Mercy walk in. Mercy has a jack-o- lantern grin and I start to worry a bit. "Daddy's not being active enough. Let's speed up the process." Luthor says. Mercy goes to work on me, using a set of brass knuckles. Not like I haven't encountered them before, but I have no way to shield my body from her blows. Luthor actually takes a picture and it develops instantly. Placing it in an envelope he says "We'll send this home. Maybe now he will take us seriously." I can feel the bruises and welts stinging and for fun, Mercy shatters my left arm. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's related to the Joker.

Someone had ringed the doorbell and then ran, leaving an envelope on the porch. Alfred got it, gave it to Bruce, and Bruce let out a deep growl of fury. Dick saw it and nearly hurled. Then he realized where it was taken, due to the background and pointed it out to Bruce. Both simultaneously bolted to the Batmobile, already in costume and fully equipped, and sped off to Metropolis. Luthor had messed with the Batfamily, with Daddy!Bats and Big Bro!Dick. Now he would endure their fury.

"Security breach!" a screen flashed at Lex. He groaned in annoyance, but paled when he saw who it was. "We have to move now!" He yelled. "Lexy?" Mercy asked uncertainly. "Just do it!" Tim pretended to be unconscious, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. He felt the cords on his wrists being cut away. When he felt the handle of the knife brush against his hand he, in one fluid motion, disarmed Luthor while managing to aim the blade downwards to slash through the ones on his ankles. Since he had caught Lex off guard he was able to start to dash away and yank the gag out until Mercy clamped her hand around his bad arm. He yelped at the white hot pain as the door flew open.

DGNWDGNWDGNWDGNWDGNWDGNW

We busted down the door as soon as we heard that cry of pain. Bursting through the doorway with Bruce straight on my heels we stopped, staring at Luthor holding Tim in a tight hold. One arm kept the boy's arms pinned behind his back, while the other was connected to a hand holding a knife. The blade was close to Timmy's neck. Too close. "Release the boy Luthor." Batman demanded in a rumble filled with searing rage. Lex just laughed. "I don't think you quite understand how this works freak._ I'm_ the one who gives the orders." "Not anymore," I reply, readying a batarang. I was about to let it fly when I noticed the thin line of crimson on my little brother's neck. Blood. He was playing for keeps tonight. I quickly pulled back and his smirk was one of sickening self-satisfaction. "You see, I am in charge." He says waving the knife about to make his point. With it no longer at his throat Tim can jab him in the stomach with his elbow and he runs towards us. Batman releases a smoke pellet as bullets fly from Mercy's gun. Through the smoke, using my other senses, I manage to reach her and knock her out. "Batman, catch!" Luthor calls as he manages to push a cornered Timmy out the open window. A scream rips from his throat and Bruce runs forward. Robins can fly, little brothers can't.

BWBMBWBMBWBMBWBMBWBMBWBM

I run forward and jump without hesitation. I think only of how I cannot lose another son. I make my body as straight as possible so it gives less wind resistance and soon I am gaining on the form of my falling boy. I catch him while launching a grapple and he hangs on to me for dear life. I can feel his shaking as he buries his face in my chest. "Daddy." Is all he can say. My heart catches in my throat. Never before has Tim called me his dad, even though the adoption was legalized months ago. I hold him close and gently kiss his forehead. "I'm here son. I'm here."

DGNWDGNWDGNWDGNWDGNWDGNW

I turn to the monster that killed my little brother. "You ******!" I shriek and lunge for him. I pound my fist into his head time and time again. He pleads with me, begs for me to stop, but all I can think of is the shattered form of my parents and now Timmy. The little boy who brought the sun out to shine in all our lives since Jason's death. I can picture his smile, and hear his teasing laughter; see him glowing with intelligence, potential, innocence at our first meeting. I remember comforting him as he came to the Cave with Bruce caked in his father's blood. I remember the day he accepted to become Bruce's legal son and the pride we all felt towards the fact he was joining our crazy family. I see all the fun times and hugs we've shared. My heart has shattered. Another loved one I couldn't save. Another loved one sent to an early grave.

Luthor is unconscious now, but I continue the beating. Tears are running down my face as his blood starts to trickle from his crooked nose. Never enough, always too late. Always someone who's going to take what I hold most cherished. "Nightwing, enough!" I hear Bruce yell. Turning I see my little Timmy in his arms, looking at me with comforting eyes. "TIM!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I am squishing him in a bear hug until I hear his soft chuckle of "Can't- breathe!" I release him and he smiles at me. "Are you alright?" I demand, inspecting him. He rolls his eyes. "No need for that, Bruce took care of it." I still continue and frown when he winces as I brush over his left arm. "Mercy got bored." Tim explained. I make a mental note to find some way to punish her later, but right now it is time to head home. "Let's get you patched up." Bruce says and I nod, fully agreeing with him. Time to take my brother home.


End file.
